Despedida
by Kiyomi Fullbuster
Summary: Para mis seguidores, una carta algo triste de alguien que querían conocer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, creo que esto es el adiós, pero antes, les tengo un regalo de una persona de la que ustedes querían saber. Ojalá la entiendan y la apoyen:**

 _29/11/2016_

 _Queridos lectores de FF:_

 _¡Hola! Creo que es hora de presentarme y salir de las sombras: Soy la autora de todas las historias que han estado leyendo._

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por apoyarme desde hace un año, que fue cuándo Kiyo-chan me pidió permiso para adaptar mis novelas. Es una gran amiga mía, por lo que les pido no la culpen a ella por la decisión que he tomado y que amablemente aceptó y respeto, como lo espero de ustedes:_

 _Verán, he pedido que borre todas mis historias por diversas razones, pero tardaría demasiado en explicarlas todas, así que solo mencionaré la principal: Amor._

 _Y es que estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de mis personajes. No de Natsu y Lucy_ — _que me gusta mucho la pareja porque de lo contrario no hubiera aceptado las adaptaciones en un principio_ —, _estoy enamorada de mis niños: Nanami y Yuuya (Amor Prisionero), Rie y Yoshiaki, Ami y Yuuzan (Años preparatorianos), Azumi y Yusuke (Hasta el fin), Aki y Hiroshi (¿Podría ser la misma persona?) y de Hiro y Maho (Querida alumna). Y es que esa gran adoración y cariño que les tengo, la que me hizo querer dejar de exponerlos. Sé que me dirán loca y probablemente lo esté, pero no quiero que alguien me los quite y les haga daño. No soporto la idea de perderlos. Son mis bebés, cada uno de ellos es una parte importante de mi vida, me da miedo que estén en internet, al alcancé de todos, que aunque tengo los documentos pertinentes para defenderlos_ _—_ _llámese derechos de autor reservados_ _—_ _,no quiero que siquiera intenten quitármelos de cualquier forma. Son míos y los amo._

 _Por eso tomé la decisión de pedirle a Kiyo-chan que las borrara para tranquilidad mía y no me arrepiento. Sé que es injusto para ustedes y probablemente muchos se enojen, pero no lo hagan con Kiyo, no es su culpa, si necesitan desahogar su enojo, los reviews dirigidos a mi en esta carta son el lugar indicado, pueden decirme hasta de lo que me voy a morir si quieren. Enojense conmigo y con mi desmesurado amor hacia mis personajes, mis hijos, a los que puse en sus manos y ustedes acogieron tan dulcemente._

 _No me gustaría irme solo así, por lo que para finalizar les diré que tengo captura de pantalla de todos los reviews y mensajes de apoyo que han ido dejando. Me hicieron muy feliz y esa felicidad es enorme, muchas gracias. Los quiero tanto a ustedes también, que se han ganado una acosadora, porque si, me he paseado por varios de sus perfiles he incluso he leído historias suyas. Les aseguro que algunos tienen un_ _"talento", por así decirlo, más grande que el mío._

 _Por último, les diré que ustedes me inspiraron para seguir creando más tramas y por ende más amor, en un momento en que pensé dejar de escribir. Eso jamás lo olvidaré y lo tendré presente siempre. No lo tomen como un "adiós" de por vida por favor, las despedidas son muy tristes. Además, estoy segura de que algún día volverán a oír de mis bebés, pero cuando llegue el momento, me gustaría que así como los aceptaron como "Natsu y Lucy", los acepten tal y como yo los concebí en mi corazón._

 _De nuevo gracias, ángeles míos, y espero que entiendan esta forma tan mía de amar._

 _Nos veremos luego_

 _Los llevaré siempre en el pensamiento._

 _Atte:Su fiel admiradora, L.D._

Sin más que decir, yo también me disculpo con ustedes, y que sepan que estoy dispuesta a contestar todas sus interrogantes. Si las dejan aquí, las contestaré ahora que ya no hay nada más.

Pero si no hay más preguntas, yo también me despido de ustedes. Gracias por este año tan feliz a su lado.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que no estaba por aquí y por lo mismo, no sé cuántos leerán esto. En fin, solo quiero decirles que en respuesta a sus peticiones, les voy a pasar el perfil de la autora. Por que si, también es escritora en FF, y aunque ahi no hay nada sobre las historias que les gustan, siempre pueden mandarle a ella un mensaje con todas las preguntas que quieran: Lady D.

Gracias por el apoyo para las dos, ojala este mensaje pueda llegar a todos ustedes.


End file.
